The Cullens or The Volturi
by LightCookie
Summary: The Twilight teams are back! Which team are you! Channy one-shot!


_A/N: Yes, I'm writing yet another Twilight - based story. This time, I'm doing on the vampire groups. Yes, it's either team Cullen or team Volturi. No one thought of this ('Cause it's only about team Edward or team Jacob), so if one day, people start fighting over the Cullens and the Volturi, just remember… I started it first! Enjoy!_

**Cullens or Volturi**

"No." Chad said sternly.

"Why not?" Sonny whined.

"I think I mentioned this before, I _do not_, by all means, like Twilight."

"I'm not asking you to like it. I'm asking you to just watch at least New Moon with me."

"And why?" Chad asked.

"Because, we both have to review. Apparently Hollywood wants celebrities to review for these kinds of movies."

"You mean dirt-like stupid movies like this?" Chad chuckled to himself.

Sonny crossed her arms, "Come on. Everyone else in So Random and Mackenzie Falls did it, and they particularly asking from us? Didn't you get the phone call?"Chad pulled out his phone. He's been paying so much attention to 'other things' that about five phone calls was from the same number.

"I was… busy." Chad pursed his lips.

"With what?" A small smirk appeared on her lips.

"Hating Twilight, what else." Chad chuckled nervously a little.

Sonny groaned, "Please? Look I would never beg to you, but just do it for the sake of Twilight freaks of America!"

"Sounds like somebody here is desperate to be with Chad Dylan Cooper!" Chad sang a little.

Sonny looked at him disgustingly, "I am _not_ desperate!" or so she says she is.

Chad looked at Sonny for about a few second then sighed, "Fine, but only for the sake of 'Twilight freaks'."

A big smile appeared in Sonny's lips, "I guess you really do care."

"I do not care!" Chad defended.

"Whatever. We have to leave around 7:30 for the movie."

"You're making it sound like as if it was a date." Chad took a step closer.

"How? I'm just telling you the time we have to go see the movie!" Sonny looked away, hoping Chad won't notice her blushing.

"Okay then 7:30." Chad turned to leave, but quickly swirled back around, "Oh and also, I need to mention something."

"Yeah?" Sonny said.

"We both know Twilight is a part romance movie, right?"

"Yeah." Sonny nodded her head.

"Well okay, but when you see Edward making out with Bella, you're always allowed to kiss the grand CDC. If you know what I mean!" Chad winked at Sonny.

"Okay you did the same thing to me before, but now, it's never going to work." Sonny tried not to go back to the memory, where she _really_ wanted to kiss him.

Chad shrugged his shoulders, smirking "I don't know, you were close until that pig came along. And now, there is no pig. Just you and me-"

"And hundreds of screaming Jacob fans, begging for Taylor Lautner to take of the dang shirt of his." Sonny cut in, chuckling at the thought.

Chad's face fell into a glare, "Don't remind me." then left.

Sonny sat on the orange couch, looking at her ticket to New Moon. She, of course, is a Twilight fan-or a Twilight freak. But she wasn't excited because she was going to see New Moon. She was happy to go see New Moon, with Chad forced along with her. She smiled at the thought of his pain once he sees all those girls screaming at Jacob once she takes off that shirt. Chad slowly opened the door.

"Sonny?" he called.

Sonny flinched then turned and smiled at Chad, "Hey."

"So are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready to see you die of girl screams and boys whining, heck yeah!" Sonny jumped off from the chair.

"Can we stop talking about the stupid Cullens and werewolves! By the way, why do you even like the Cullens?"

"Uh, because they're nice!" Sonny made it sound obvious, "Let me guess, you're team Volturi?" she guessed.

"You know me too well." Chad stepped inside the room.

"And why should I ask?"

"Because Edward isn't part of that group. Duh! What you're a team Cullen fan?"

"Yes! You got a problem with that?" Sonny put her hands on her hips.

"Yes! I do!"

"Fine be that way!" Sonny subconsciously took a step closer.

"Fine I will!" Chad did the same

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" Both kept on creeping in closer until they were three inches apart.

"You know, at least the Cullens care!"

"And at least the Volturi can kick butt!" Chad retorted.

"Try telling that to Aro and that stupid head of his!"

Chad gasped, "Well he's not the only one who is stupid!" once he said it, he froze.

Sonny's face dropped right after she heard his words as she took a step back and started to get teary. Then there was a completely silent pause.

"Sonny. Sonny I'm-" Chad started.

"You're right Chad, I am stupid. Stupid to ever agreeing to go to the movies with you in the first place!" A few drops of tears ran out of her eyes as she walked her way past Chad.

"Sonny!" Chad called out as he ran out the door, trying to catch up to Sonny. Sonny stopped herself in the middle of the hallway but didn't turn around.

"Sonny please. I didn't mean it that way!" Chad walked in front of Sonny, making her face him.

"Then what way did you mean it Chad?" She muttered.

Chad finally started saying the truth "I mean you're stupid as in the most cutest stupid I ever seen to ever fall in love with something I find completely useless to man-kind! You're not stupid like Bella or Edward or even Jane! You're nothing near to stupid like those girls who care about the fame. You're nothing near to stupid like-" he was cut off when a pair of lips touched his.

Sonny quickly broke the kiss, "I think I heard enough of you're stupid yet cute banters."

"So you'll still go to the movies?" He asked.

Sonny nodded, "I guess so."

"What no kiss this time?" he smirked, as usual.

"Lets wait until Edward and Bella kiss."

"And that will be never!" Chad muttered.

"How about every time Jacob takes off his shirt." Sonny suggested.

"And that I can handle!" Chad put a hand and Sonny held onto hers.

The movie theatre was packed with girls and moms with Twilight T-Shirts and all Twilight things. Thankfully, Sonny and Chad were sitting on the balcony with no one else (thanks to Chad ***cough cough***). All the girls reacted to every single thing going on the movie. Some were actually happy that Edward ditched Bella (which made Sonny annoyed). Right where Jacob took off his shirt to heal Bella from the motorcycle accident. A big scream of fans filled the theatre. Chad covered his ears while Sonny gave him a nice peck.

"What was that for?" Chad whispered once the screaming calmed.

"Didn't I say I would kiss you every time Jacob had his shirt off?" Sonny whispered back.

"Yeah but you did it all wrong." Chad leaned in to give passionate, long kiss to Sonny, who enjoyably kissed back. But broke the kiss.

"Hey what was that for!" Chad whined quietly.

"Desperate."

"Am not!" Chad defended.

"That's coming out of a Voltori lover." Sonny smiled.

_A/N: Awesome right! I didn't expect to add a little drama, no, really! It just happened out of nowhere! I'm team Cullen. Which are you? Please R&R!_


End file.
